Tooth and Claw
by PJO-Minecraft-Assassins Creed
Summary: Saphira is a lonely travelling maiden with a few secrets and burdens that she carries alone. That changes when Eragon enters her life and becomes her second love who does his best to please her, no matter how difficult she is. Human!Saphira x Eragon
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Saphira squinted to try get a look at the town up ahead, she could make out a scarce outline, she could at least see the town of a clock on an inn. She couldn't make out any further details so she just stopped trying and let herself get lost in thoughts. She thought about her home, about her mother and father who were probably missing her, she thought about her love, Durza, how he wasn't missing her. She let out a quiet sigh, so the travelers and merchants around her wouldn't her, she didn't want to be questioned about it. She _longed_ to go home, she wanted to go back to her parents, but she couldn't. She had promised she would never go back. And she never broke a promise.

She was so lost in her thought of memories that she bumped into someone and it happened to tip the cart, Saphira and the owner over. She rolled away so she wasn't on top of the owner and pulled her black travelling cloak closer to her and pulled it's hood down to hide her blush.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking about where I was going." She said as she got up and pulled the cart up and ignored the looks she got from the other people nearby.

"It's fine. I should have had a better grip than I did." The person said back.

"I was also not concentrating." Saphira bent down to help them pick up the contents of the spilled cart.

At one point they both reached for the same thing, Saphira had her hand over it first and the man touched her hand as she did. She blushed hotly and pulled away quickly and stood up straight. The man, also blushed but it was less noticeable on his skin and he picked up the object and threw it on the cart.

"What's your name? I'm Evan." The man asked, she moved so she could see him proper but hide her eyes under her hood. The man had dark brown eyes and light brown hair that swished in the slight breeze around them. She also thought it look soft before she shook the thought of her head subtly.

"I'm Sarah. Are you a merchant?" She asked nicely as she started to walk again, he managed to keep pace with her, even with him lugging the heavy cart full of produce.

"Yes, I work in the fields most of the year but I get the occasional break so I can sell some of my produce." He said, he gave her a small smile as he asked.

"What about you? You look like you are well looked after, but you also look like a traveler. What's your job?"

She tried to hide further in her hood, which wasn't possible, as she tried to come up with an answer. She rarely kept conversation with someone for 5 seconds, yet she had been talking to Evan for about a minute.

"I'm a traveler I'm looking for some work, my parents died years ago and worked hard for most of their lives so I inherited it." She felt his hand come and touch her shoulder and she flinched away from his touch and quickened her pace so she could get away from him. She heard him calling her so she broke out into a sprint instead, she could vaguely see some questioning looks from the crowd she broke away from but she ignored them and continue at a steady pace towards the village.

She had spent most of her time here at the village hiding from Evan, who she spotted on several occasions he wasn't looking for her but she was still wary, she looked for some supplies she needed for the road, and she finally had to find some place to get her clothes and cloak washed. She had also found an inn to live in while she was here, so she went there and slung her backpack off her back and changed her clothes into her space on, it was a sapphire blue dress that went to down to her ankles, she pulled on her boots that covered her ankles and went up to her calf, they were black instead of blue like her dress.  
She threw her travelling clothes that were a long shirt and leggings, but she also had a skirt that she threw over them so she could get away with the leggings. She unfortunately had no socks to keep her feet comfy in her boots, as no place had them available, so she plainly pulled her boots on her feet. She threw her cloak over her for the final time she was going to be able to use it for a couple of days and headed back to the place she knew would wash her clothes and return them to her safely.

She silent made her way there and gave the merchant a small smile and laid the clothes she wanted washing on the little stall and slowly took off her clock and put it next to the other clothes.

"How much would it cost for all these to be washed?" She asked nicely with a false smile, the merchant at the stall was a man, hopefully she could get a good deal.

"10 silver coins ma'am, maybe a 8 if I get a kiss." The merchant said with a wink. She pulled out 8 coins and laid them out of the table and fanned herself as if she was blushing and hot. She was indeed both as she hated doing this but she had limited supplies and no steady income.

"Well, if you insist good sir. I suppose I could give such a nice knight like you a little kiss and my blessing." She said in a sickly sweet and dramatic tone. She leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come back in two days and I will have had some of my own beautiful ladies clean my clothes." He had moved her clothes and handed them to a little girl, who looked like his daughter, who had taken them away. He was now leaned on the desk in a flirtatious way but didn't make a move to be any more flirty with her.

She gave him a wave and a wink as she turned around and purposely shook her hips a little in an awkward way since she wasn't used to it and turn a little to give him a wink.

"I'll be back for them, and maybe to see you again then." She said as she continued to stride off. She headed back to the inn and went up into her room to relax for a little while.

**A/N: Have been trying to perfect my writing technique after my last IC story wasn't that good. Me and a friend came up with this idea together but I asked his permission and he is perfectly fine with this being posted on a FanFiction site for all to see. We came up with the general idea together and made a little role play on it, but I wanted to write it as a story format so I changed a few of the character names and how they acted. Saphira was always the main female 'lead' though, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading. Take your time to read, re-read and review or PM me if you want! **


	2. Chapter 2 - View

Chapter 2 - View

After spending a few hours in her room to kill time she decided to go down in the bar and sit and watch everyone around her get drunk and hit on other women who were probably there. She didn't know why she wanted to, she just had the urge to. So she let her hair hang in a natural way and pulled her dress down further than it was, she then unlatched the lock to her room, locking it on her way out, and went down to the bar part of the inn.

She sat at a table in the far corner of the bar, observing the interactions around her take place but trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. She saw drunk men mingling with the odd women who looked like they wanted to be left alone, like her.  
At one point one of these women can over and they had a nice chat before she was ushered away by her husband to return to their home, the women looked disappointed to leave her new friend but she kissed her husband and bade her farewell.

The hours passed slowly and she felt the familiar under her skin develop so she knew she only had a few hours left before she had to retreat to her room. She enjoyed the sense of contentment being surrounded by people even though she wasn't the type to socialize.  
She looked up as she heard the doors to the inn open, she had got used to the sound as many people exited and entered all the time but she heard a long clang of the door this time. She looked up and saw a strange sight that made her anger and stand from her seat abruptly A man was stood at the door way looking around in her cloak, she knew it was _her_ cloak because she could see the black outlining that was her name on the bottom of the cloak and her family jewel on the latch of the cloak. She stalked towards him quickly and glared at him, the hood concealed his identity.

"You have my cloak, _sir_." She hissed menacingly.

"With all intentions to return it to you my lady." A familiar voice answered, she froze as she recognized it as Evan. He unlatched the cloak and threw it over her own shoulders and tied it up. She felt her breathing catch in her throat when his faces was centimeters from hers, her cheeks reddened as she nodded.  
"T-t-thanks." She stuttered, he kept his face close to hers and smiled, at this distance it made her think he looked cute. He reached out and gripped her hand and squeezed it, he himself blushed.

"No problem milady." He said evenly. He kept a gently grip on her hand and she moved to step back and away from him but he kept a tight grip on her.

"Thank you for today. You were a great help." He mumbled quietly. She nodded and gripped his hand with her free one and pulled it off roughly.

"I've got to go." She said hastily as she turned around and started walking quickly back to her room. As she got halfway across the room, a hand gripped her arm roughly and spun her around, she was about to yell at Evan and demand he let her go before she noticed it was a stranger. He was quite close to her face and she could smell the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath, she grimaced at the strong smell and resisted the urge to pinch her nose.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily at the man.

"Aw darling, I was wanting to know if that man was bothering you." The man slurred, he turned to point at Evan with his other arm who was standing several paces behind the pair, glaring at the man holding her. She felt the itch under her skin increase and she shoved the man away from her with one arm and she ran towards the staircase that lead towards the rooms. She managed to avoid his attempts to grab her, which she felt by the disturbance in the air behind her, and she sprinted to the top of the staircase. She slipped and tripped right on the top stair and felt pain shoot through her ankle before she scrambled to her feet and limped to her room.

She locked her room behind her and slide down the door until she was laid with her back against it. Her breathing had increased and she focused on calming it down and took off her boot to look at her ankle. It was swollen slightly and she gingerly rubbed it and took an sharp intake of breath at the pain she got up carefully and hopped on one foot to her bed and opened her bag of supplies and got out her little supply of bandages and wrapped her ankle in it tightly.

She took off her cloak and stuffed it in her bag and did the same with her dress and boots and sat on her bed in her under garments. She felt the itch in her skin rise and reach it's peak as she looked out of the window and saw the moon start to rise. She close her eyes and let her body relax as she heard the door to her room open to her alarm but the itch rise and a growled rippled out of her throat as the darkness consumed her and left her vulnerable to the intruder.

_**A/N: Hello guys, sorry for the delay. Exams love to be cruel to me. And I am working on some other things at the same time as this and I think I got a good balance at it so updates just might be 1/2 week thing for me. When it's summer I promise it will probably be a few days to a week update :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragon

Chapter 3 - Dragon

Saphira's POV

The moment the blackness consumed her, it pushed her away, back into the living world were she gasped and rolled off her bed and staggered away from it. She stood in the middle of the room, the corners of her vision tinted with red as her bones shifted, her skin grew and grew over itself and created a strong solid metal-like surface, her nails elongated and curved into sharp metallic weapons. Twin pieces of solid bone sprouted from her back and her spine elongated into a tail. She let out a loud whimper and collapsed on the floor as a loud roar echoed in her head.  
She squeezed her eyes tight as the rest of her transformation occurred. Once she felt it finish, she jumped up onto her legs, all four of them and opened her eyes and stretched out like a cat, yawning as her new vocal chords adjust, which actually turned into a growl instead. She flexed out her wings and fluttered them softly. Her ankle, which had been hurt from the fall, had been healed by her strong and newly set bones.

She looked back at the door, her mind just realizing someone had tried to walk in on her. She saw a very stunned Evan stood at the door. She took a hesitant step towards him, ready to pounce at him.

"I... I-I lied earlier." He managed to stammer out. She titled her head sideways and took another step forward, slowly this time.

"M-m-m-my names Eragon." He stammered again, turning into more of a whimper at the end. He turned quickly on his heels to try and escape her, but she jumped forward. Her scaly body more lithe than it looked. She pounced on top of him as he took a quick step away. Her lithe form was still heavy and Evan - Eragon, she corrected herself - hit the floor beneath them heavily. His skull was knocked on the wood hardly and the man let out a terrified scream before passing out underneath her.

In a moment of panic, she dragged Eragon in her room with her. She managed to close the door with her tail silently just in time to hear heavy footsteps start to search the room around her. She cursed in her head, and used her strong jaw and long neck to pick up him and deposit him on her back while she used her teeth to grab her back. It had a hardened leather strap that wasn't penetrated by her dragon teeth. She went to the window, which was a little smaller than her, and tore it apart with her claws, carefully not to pull it near the man on her back.

When she had finished, some people burst into her room behind her.

"It's a monster!" A feminine shouted behind her. She turned, with the bag still in her mouth, and roared loudly before turning and throwing herself into the air before anyone could throw a weapon or grab a ranged one. The women comment had stung, like the many before her had, but she ignored it and flew as high as she could, letting her sapphire blue scales blend in to the dark air around her. She then turned and hovered for a moment and looked up at the stars, seeing the constellation that she knew of and followed, she turned to it's direction and follow the stars above her in the direction.

Dreading the waking of Eragon, and the morning sun.

**_A/N: Since this is short. Would you all prefer short but quick updates? Or long and time-consuming ones? I have exams so the short bits will be every few days so I can work out the details. Long ones will happen every couple weeks probably._**


End file.
